


Always

by BriMarie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always, Angst, F/M, Scallison, Song fic, minor scira, scallison shouldve been endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Scott visits Allison on her birthday 3 years after her death.
Relationships: Allison Argent & Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Always

Scott looked over and revised any errors he made in the letter. Once he was content and satisfied with what he wrote, he smiled and kissed the paper.

This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up

"Oh man Allison is gonna love this one." He said to himself and carefully shoved it in his backpack. He sprinted out of his room and hurried to the exit. His mother noticed he was in quite a hurry and got worried.

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

"Where you goin?" Melissa asked. Scott stopped in his tracks and looked at his mom. "I uh have to go help Stiles with something for class." Scott lied. Melissa didn't believe him for a second. "Doesn't Lydia or Kira usually help him with homework?" She asked. "Uh yeah but he needs help with AP chemistry." Scott said. Melissa choked out a laugh with no humor.

"Honey you have a C in regular chemistry. What makes you think you could help him in AP chemistry?" Melissa asked. Scott closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine you caught me." He said. "Hun what's really going on?" Melissa asked. Scott didn't answer for a while.

"Is it a werewolf thing again? I'm more than happy to help when you need me in the supernatural world." Melissa said. He just nodded side to side. "No it has nothing to do with my supernatural problems; it's something else." Scott said. Melissa walked up to her son and rested her hand on his shoulder.

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But, baby, that's just me

"Trouble in paradise?" Melissa asked. He nodded again. "Sweetheart please tell me what's eating you. I hate when you keep things from me." Melissa said. Scott didn't look at her he just stared at the floor. "Do you know what today is?" Scott asked. She thought about what day and month of the year it was and then it hit her. Today was October 16th.

The day Allison Argent was born.

Melissa's demeanor immediately changed. "Oh honey it's been three years." Melissa said. Scott still didn't look at her. "Yeah I know I just can't help but think about it." Scott said. "I don't understand what it's like to lose an anchor like you. If I could, I would take all your heartache away." Melissa said.

Scott finally looked at her with teary eyes and smiled. "Thanks mom." He said and they hugged each other tightly. Once they let go, Scott pulled out a letter from his bag and gave it to his mom. "I was gonna go give this to her." Scott said. Melissa opened it and read the birthday card. Melissa felt a stray tear go down her face as she clinched her heart while reading the love letter.

"Oh Scott, it's beautiful she'd love it." Melissa said giving it back to him. He smiled. "Yeah I hope so." He said shoving it back in his bag. "Well I'll be back in about thirty minutes." Scott said. Melissa nodded and waved him off as she watched her son leave.

And I will love you, baby, always  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme

"Poor Scott, it'll get better I promise." She said as he left.

***

Scott pulled up to Allison's grave on his bike. He took out the birthday card and walked to her tombstone. He sat down in front of the tombstone and read it for the one-thousandth time. As he looked at it, he thought of her last words to him.

"It's okay. I'm in the arms of my first love. The first person I ever loved. The person I'll always love. I lo-love you Scott. Scott McCall." Allison stopped breathing after she let out that paragraph. Scott began to cry and shake her. "Allison don't. Allison please don't!" He called out. But it was too late; she was gone.

Scott teared up thinking about her, and wiped it off. "Hi Allison, it's me Scott again. I know you're tired of seeing me and all, but I wanted to wish you happy birthday! I know you hate when people know your birthday because you failed a grade back in grade school, but I don't care. We all loved you. We all still love you." He took a small break from his speech to wipe his tears.

"You would've been 19 today. We miss you so much all of us do. Lydia, Stiles, Isaac, your dad, and of course me. I just wanted to leave this card for you so you know that we didn't forget you. We will never ever forget you." Scott said.

And I know when I die,  
You'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you always

He wiped his face with his sleeve and put the card under a few weeds so it could stay put. He noticed some of the older cards he had left the other two years were still there which made him smile. "I love you Allison. So so much, more than you'll ever know. I'll never love someone as much as I loved you." Scott said. He took out a red rose which used to be her favorite and rested it on top of her grave. He smiled at the sight and gazed at it.

"Until we meet again." He said and left.

***  
Five years later

Scott has been married to Kira for years and he has two beautiful children named Allison and Ryan McCall. The kids get along great with their godparents and siblings which are Stiles and Lydia and their two kids Claudia and Derek. Scott loved his wife and kids with all his heart. Really he did, but there was someone that always came up. Allison.

He still visited her grave on her birthday and her death day and left love letters. He kept his promise to her. He wouldn't let himself forget about her. She was the first love of his life.

She always had a special place in his heart.

Always.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Always by Bon Jovi
> 
> Sad yes I know but I liked it. Let me know how this made you feel! Good night chicketties!


End file.
